Harry Potter and the Chocolate Factory
by FireBrimstoneShadow
Summary: This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Harry Potter. He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children but he was magical
1. In Which A Contest is held

So I decided to start writing again now that school isn't consuming my life. I had this random idea floating around my head for the longest time and hopefully I can do the story justice.

**Disclaime**_**r**_: I don't own the Harry Potter series nor Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I!

Summary: This is the story of an ordinary little boy named Harry Potter. He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children, he was magical.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Harry Potter and the Chocolate Factory

Prologue  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Harry Potter. He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children. _ At least that was according to his relatives. _His family was not rich or powerful or well-connected; in fact, they barely had enough to eat-_ because of Dudley's and Vernon's large appetites. _ Harry Potter was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet._

Harry was slightly sickened by the fact that he could hear his Uncle and cousin smacking their food over the roar of the television. He was cleaning the dishes from the lunch he just made for his family. The nine-year-old was glad he did not have to sit and witness the carnage in the other room.

Dudley was laughing hysterically at some stupid joke when a news report broke through.

"…_and in a breaking story sure to excite the children. The Wonka Factory, in the outskirts of London, is going to open its doors again! Eva Greene is on the scene now."_

"Daaaaaaaaaadddd, make the show come back." Dudley squealed.

"Oh poor Dudikins! Don't worry it'll come back on soon." Aunt Petunia wiped the dribble coming out of Dudley's mouth. "Isn't that the candy company that makes your favorite chocolates?"

"…_as I'm sure all of you remember that day when Willy Wonka shut the doors to the factory. All of the other chocolate makers at that time had sent spies to steal the secret recipes. Soon people could get Never-Melt Ice Cream or Everlasting Wintergreen Gum from any store in town. So Mr. Wonka shut the doors to the factory and didn't let any workers in. He told everybody that he would be closing the chocolate factory forever. Chocolate and candies still come out of the factory but no living person been seen entering or exiting the premise. Until today when runners were sent with flyers to deliver to every part of the world! The flyer reads:_

"Dear People of the World,  
I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children share receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine."

_It has been said that the five children will be found by five golden tickets hidden amongst any Wonka made candy. They can be anywhere in any country of the world! Will your child be a lucky winner?"_

"Dad, I want a golden ticket and I want it now!" Harry heard the declaration and rolled his eyes. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if he would be able to snag a few of the discarded chocolates. He shook his head as he realized there wouldn't be any discarded chocolate.

"We'll go to the store tomorrow, Dudikins." Aunt Petunia tried to calm her overweight son. "The stores are closed until the morning. Don't worry; no one will get the ticket before you. I promise."

Dudley seemed to calm at the statement and spent the whole rest of the dinner guessing what the prize could be with each guess becoming more outrageous than the last. Uncle Vernon puffed up with pride with the thought of his son winning the prize from the rest of the undeserving brats. Speaking of brats, "BOY!"

Harry stopped cleaning the kitchen and ran into the living room. There was spittle on the table from when Vernon bellowed. "Boy, clean up this mess. I want it clean in thirty minutes. Then I want you to clean up Dudley's second bedroom. I want to make that our candy station. I want it done by the time we get back from the store tomorrow!"

Dudley bounced with anticipation and ran to call Piers to tell him the news. He was going to win a golden ticket! Harry gathered up all the dishes and returned to the kitchen. As he soaked a rag to wipe up the mess on the table, he wondered what the chances of him getting a golden ticket were. He wanted to run away from his relatives but he had no place to go. He knew he wouldn't survive on the streets but some days he wanted to try. It wasn't his fault strange things happened to him. He was still being punished from the time he ended up on the roof when Dudley and his gang were playing Harry Hunting. One moment he was behind a trashcan wishing he was somewhere else and then he was on the roof.

_If there are 5 billion people in the world and only five tickets_ Harry mused. _Well my chance of getting a ticket is slim but it was a nice thought. I wonder how fat the first child to get the ticket will be. I'm sure we'll know within the week. _

End Prologue

So what does everyone think? Reviews are always welcomed even if they are flames. If they are flames though, can you make them constructive? I want to know how I can improve!

Next chapter: The children picked and what happens in the Dursley house during that time


	2. In Which Dudley Gets Fat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series nor Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I! I'm taking a lot of excerpts out of WW&CF movie.

Summary: This is the story of an ordinary little boy named Harry Potter. He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children, he was magical.

So here's the long awaited next chapter. Really really sorry it took so long but my computer decided to get a virus of doom and die on me, I went on a 6 week camping trip :( and I had literally the worst writer's block of my life. Thankfully a muse slapped me in the face and hopefully this makes up for everything!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Chocolate Factory

Chapter One

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Mum! Mummy! Turn *_pant_* on *_pant_* the *_pant pant pant_* the telly!" Dudley hollered as he ran into the kitchen. It's really funny that he got that winded just trotting up the walkway. Well maybe I should call it more of a waddle since he didn't go fast at all. I easily caught up to my cousin and watched as Aunt Petunia turned on the telly to hear the news. Piers Polkiss had told Dudley that the first ticket had been found. How he already knew is beyond me.

"_Augustus! Augustus!"_ I heard from the kitchen as I was putting my rucksack in my cupboard. It sounds like the kid comes from another country with that funny accent.

_"I am eating the Wonka bar" _Yup definitely foreign. "_and I taste something, that is not chocolate. . . or coconut. . . or walnut, or peanut butter. . . or nougat. . . or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and, I find the golden ticket_."

"Mummy! Daddy promised me _I_ would be the first!" Dudley whined.

"Oh Dudikins, don't worry. You will get the next ticket. Especially with the surprise you are getting," Petunia simpered.

"Really?" Dudley cried and did a dance that looked like a beached whale.

"Can't imagine what that could be," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that BOY?" Vernon Dursley had come home early. "Get the boxes out of the boot!"

As I left to grab whatever Uncle Vernon had in his car, I heard Aunt Petunia say, "What a repulsive boy" at the telly. The entire car was packed with large boxes so I grabbed the first box and got to work. I stacked them in the kitchen until Uncle Vernon told me where to put them. Dudley ran into the room and smacked me out of the way.

"Dad, what's in them?"

"Open them up." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watched proudly as their boy tore into the seven boxes. Each one held something different from Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight to Wonka bars. My eyes widen at how much candy is in front of me. Dudley is speechless and slobbering with the thought of that much chocolate. By the end of the night, Dudley had finished an entire box with no golden ticket. With one ticket found, things are bound to get crazier.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* The Next Day *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"BOY! Wake UP!" I woke up to my alarm clock. Aunt Petunia immediately told me to make breakfast and gave me some chocolate bars to make with it. Dudley was on a chocolate diet she said. Aunt Petunia watched me as I opened all 10 ten bars just to make sure none of them had a ticket in it then went up to wake up her precious son. Uncle Vernon turned on the telly to see if there was any breaking stories happening.

"_. . .of every shape, size and hue. Veruca. Can you spell that for us, please?"_

_"V-E-R-U-C-A" _Uncle Vernon laughed at that.

"Wh't're 'ou laughin' at Dad?" Dudley asked as he ate his chocolate omelet with chocolate- covered bacon.

"Some rich snob named his brat after a wart!" Uncle Vernon and Dudley shared a good laugh at that one.

"..._Three days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket."_

"Daddy! I want a golden ticket now!" Dudley yelled. "I thought you said the next one was mine!"

"Oh Dudikins. I'm sure there is one in one of these boxes that your Dad brought for you." The rest of the day was spent with me opening a chocolate bar and handing it to Dudley to devour. By the end of the weekend, Dudley had eaten all of the boxes. I really did not think that was possible at all. He bragged to Piers about how many boxes he got to eat through and how many more are probably on their way to the house right now.

Two more tickets were found in America. Violet Beauregarde was a champion gumchewer. Aunt Petunia had some interesting words about that girl's mother. The other kid was some boy named Mike Tevee. He spends all his time in front of the telly even more than Dudley does. Dudley kept getting more and more boxes from Uncle Vernon and soon his clothes were starting to bludge. At the end of week two, it was announced that some Paraguayan millionaire found the last golden ticket. Dudley heard this and asked Uncle Vernon for more chocolate bars even though he was starting to complain about his teeth hurting.

Aunt Petunia counted out the exact amount for some things to help Dudley and told me to run to the store. Uncle Vernon gave me a glare that told me to make it a fast trip. I ran to the store and paid the man at the counter. As I was leaving, I noticed an old man trying to load his car. I put down my grocery sack and asked him if he needed any help. The man thanked me when I was done and handed me a couple of pounds.

"Thank you sir, but I really don't need this," I said as I tried to hand him the notes back.

The old man's eyes twinkled a little. "Ah but it's the least I can do for all the help you gave me. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

I stood in shock. How did he know my name? I shook myself and was about to ask him this when he backed up and drove off. I stared at the pounds in my hand and picked up Dudley's things. Ever since we got those boxes I had been craving a Wonka Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight. I walked right back into the store and bought the first one I saw. The man at the register had turned on the telly since he was so bored. The news reporters were all excited about how the millionaire faked having a ticket.

"Heh, the nerve of some people!" The man scoffed at the telly. I opened my candy and I saw a glint of gold. "Hey kid are you okay? It's a golden ticket. You found Wonka's last golden ticket. In my shop too! Better run home and tell your relatives."

I ran out of the store as excited as could be. It wasn't until Magnolia Crescent that I stopped dead in my tracks. Who would I take to go with me? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would just take it from me and then take Dudley. I sat down on the walkway to think and read the ticket.

_'Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Mr Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions. On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at ten a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then, Willy Wonka.' [Excerpt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I claim none of this!]_

Well at least I have until the first of February. Wait, that's tomorrow!

* * *

Who will Harry's family member be?

Sorry if I made Harry a bit bitter. Apparently he really dislikes the Dursley's as much as they dislike him!

Reviews are appreciated but not necessary if you don't wanna write one! I hope this was a good chappie! The next chapter will definitely be coming out soon. :)


	3. In Which the World Meets Henry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series nor Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I! I'm taking a lot of excerpts out of WW&CF movie.

**Author's Note: ** Thank you all for the positive feedback! Sorry it took so long but life came in the way and then I realized this story could go so many ways. My mind made up 2 different stories and I didn't know which way to go. This way made the most sense though! Let me know what you think :)

Harry Potter and the Chocolate Factory

Chapter Two -In Which the World Meets Henry Potter

"BOY!" Harry felt the floor rumble before he was picked up by the nape of his neck the moment he shuffled through the back door. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Harry was shoved face first at the television.

"…_Eva Greene reporting. A manager at a local corner store called in just a few minutes ago to report that someone had found the last golden ticket in his store! The lucky boy is named Henry Potter, a resident of Privet Drive. Not much is really know about this little boy except that he lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Please stay tuned as we gather more details about Henry Potter…"_

"YOU WILL GIVE YOUR TICKET TO DUDLEY RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. He lunged at Harry and missed by an inch. Harry ran out of the living room as fast as his legs would take him. Dudley was waiting at the top of the stairs with a sinister smirk on his face.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

The tremendous noise made everyone pause. Harry stayed motionless on the stairs like a deer caught in headlights.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

Aunt Petunia got off the loveseat to answer the door. Uncle Vernon started to smooth his hair and crumpled shirt. He was breathing heavily and beet red.

"Good evening, is this the residence of..." the woman at the door checked her card "…Henry Potter?"

Aunt Petunia went pale. There were news cameras everywhere. Nosy neighbors were coming out of their houses to see what the commotion was. Some had even started giving interviews all about what type of people the Dursleys were and how disturbed "that little boy" was.

'Heh hem!" The woman cleared her throat to get Aunt Petunia's attention again. She turned to the cameraman beside her that was crowding the door. She gave a blinding smile. "This is Eva Greene reporting from the Dursley residence on Privet Drive in Surrey. We have his guardians at the door and are about to get an exclusive interview!"

Uncle Vernon shuffled to the door. "Now see hear, we have not…"

"OH! There he is now on the stairs. _Get a shot of him_" She hissed to her assistant. She pushed passed the adults at the door and ran up to Harry. "Young man, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Miss, my name is actually Ha—" he tried to answer.

"Of course you are! Now which of your guardians are you taking with you to the factory?" She looked at the two adults. Aunt Petunia was now at the window clutching her curtains with her lips pursed. She looked torn between being happy that they were getting the attention they deserved and furious that it was Harry they were interested in.

"He will be going with me!" Vernon puffed his chest out trying to look more important. "However it was Dudley that found the ticket!"

The reporter started to smile eerily like a shark that smelt blood in the water. "Oh there is no mix-up, sir. We got the tapes from the store right here."

On the TV newscast was a security camera clip showing Harry opening the candy bar and raising the ticket over his head. The looks on the Dursleys' faces made the woman's smile larger. "So Mr. Dursley, you will be taking Henry to the factory tomorrow. How kind! There you have it folks. All five tickets have been found and we will cover all the events tomorrow! Have a wonderful night."

The cameraman gave her the thumbs up and turned off the camera. She turned to the family and everyone could see a twinkle in her eye. "If you show up early tomorrow, we can get a better interview; however, we got what we wanted tonight. Have a wonderful night, Dursley family and Harry Potter."

They left and started to shoo the circling reporters away. They had their scoop and the others had missed their chance. Dudley began to waddle down the stairs, pausing between every step to catch his breath. Harry was corralled into the living room again by the family. He was watching the vein on his Uncle's forehead pulse menacingly in morbid fascination.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia gasped. "He can't be on TV with those clothes. We need to take him to get an outfit before he gets _seen._"

"Well it looks like you will just have to win the prize for Dudley and the rest of us to pay us back" Uncle Vernon said as vicious as he could. Harry thought he looked a bit constipated. The thought made him grin a bit.

"What are you smirking at?" The grin fell off his face. "Now go upstairs. Your aunt will be getting you up early to hose you down and get you new things. Do keep the tags on Pet so we can return them later."

Harry got up and started walking up the stairs. The excitement bubbling up inside him before he realized his life probably would stay the same even if he did win the prize or get worse. As he was getting ready for sleep a few thoughts hit him.

_That woman knew his name. Why did she keep calling Henry on TV? Also, what is with all these people with twinkling eyes?_

Alright people! I need your help. Would you like the old versions of the Oompa Loompa songs or the Tim Burton version?


End file.
